For Each Of Us
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Seandainya Heechul tau dia akan patah hati, mungkin dulu dia tidak akan menolak saat Siwon mengatakan suka padanya. Sekarang melihat bagaimana Siwon bersenang-senang dengan Yesung di bawah ring basket benar-benar membuatnya terluka. YeWon/WonSung. JungHee (Jungmo-Heechul)


**For Each Of Us**

YeWon/WonSung (Siwon x Yesung) – JungHee (Jungmo x Heechul) fanfiction

SUPER JUNIOR

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters belong to themselves and SM and me and myself XD

 **Rating:** PG

 **Summary:** Seandainya Heechul tau dia akan patah hati, mungkin dulu dia tidak akan menolak saat Siwon mengatakan suka padanya. Sekarang melihat bagaimana Siwon bersenang-senang dengan Yesung di bawah ring basket benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

.

.

Tadi malam saya posting ini untuk fandom anime Slam Dunk dengan pairing SenRu dan HanaFuji. Berhubung hari ini saya ultah dan ada yang minta ff dan karena saya (mungkin) sedang baik, jadi saya ubah ini jadi Screenplay.

Basketball theme, teman-teman. Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu.

Seperti kebanyakan remaja seusianya yang lebih memilih untuk tidur lebih lama saat hari libur, Yesung pun berniat seperti itu. Ia berpikir untuk tidur sepuasnya setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya -latihan menembak sebanyak 200 kali, jarak dekat ataupun jauh- di lapangan taman kota.

Tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Yesung cepat-cepat memasukkan benda bulat berwarna orange di tangannya ke dalam tas yang selalu ia bawa di pungungnya. Dengan mata yang mulai terpejam, ia berjalan menuju sepeda kayuh berwarna pink yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya latihan. Tangannya meraih stang dan dengan sendirinya badannya bergerak naik.

Ia mulai mengayuh pedal saat matanya mulai benar-benar tertutup karena kantuk. Yang luar biasa adalah sepeda Yesung seperti punya pikiran sendiri. Bahkan meskipun dengan mata yang tidak terbuka, Kim Yesung bisa mengendarai sepeda tanpa pernah mengalami cedera berat ataupun kecelakaan satu kalipun.

Mungkin hanya sesekali ia akan terjatuh atau menabrak pohon atau mobil, tapi tetap saja ia selalu bisa bertahan hidup. Sepertinya Yesung memiliki kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi, kurang lebih sama dengan teman satu timnya, Kangin (menurut Geng yang dikepalai Kangin, Kangin itu seperti memiliki _Inhuman Strength_ ).

Yesung baru saja berbelok ke kanan -menuju ke arah rumahnya- ketika ia merasakan bagian depan sepedanya seperti menabrak sesuatu. "Hei!" seseorang berteriak keras kepadanya.

Sedikit mendongak, ia mulai membuka matanya, "Huh?"

"Kau ini! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Mendengarnya membuat mata Yesung terbuka sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Di depannya, seseorang yang memiliki tinggi yang terlihat sama dengan kapten timnya, Yunho, berdiri menghadang. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, hanya terlihat samar bahwa ia memakai kacamata. Cahaya matahari mengintip persis di belakang kepala si namja berkacamata, menyilaukan mata Yesung.

'Memangnya apa yang terjadi?' Yesung mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kau baru saja menabrak kapten kami, dasar bodoh!"

"Kapten?" Yesung melihat sesosok lain berdiri tepat dibelakang si namja berkacamata. Figur dan wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas daripada yang lebih tinggi. Dengan rambut dicat pirang, kulit putih pucat dan paras yang terlihat cantik seperti yeoja.

" _Benchwarmer_ (pemanis bangku cadangan)", ujar Yesung seketika. Ia ingat itu adalah julukan yang diberikan Kangin kepada sosok di belakang namja tinggi itu ketika tim basket SMA-nya, Kirin, bermain melawan SMA Minhwa.

Kim Heechul. Pemain/Pelatih tim Minhwa. Kapten dan pemain Ace, Point Guard terbaik kedua di Seoul setelah Seunghyun dari Daegyu. Tentu saja sebenarnya Yesung tau nama laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih senior darinya itu. Hanya saja julukan-julukan yang diberikan Kangin terkadang terasa lebih mengena.

Setelah benar-benar lebih memperhatikan, Yesung mulai bisa mengenali sosok setinggi kira-kira 184 cm yang dari tadi ia sebut sebagai 'namja berkacamata'.

Jungmo. Si wakil kapten dan pemain Center dari tim Minhwa. Salah satu pemain Center tingkat SMA terbaik di Seoul selain Kapten Yunho dan Taecyeon dari Genki.

'Apa yang dilakukan 2 pemain Minhwa di hari minggu dengan pakaian casual mereka?' Lagi, Yesung menggaruk kepala dengan tampang bodohnya. _Idiotic-face Mode_.

"Hey Yesung. Meskipun bukan berasal dari tim yang sama, tetap saja kami ini seniormu kan? Seharusnya kau segera meminta maaf karena baru saja menabrak orang dengan sepedamu! Dan lagi kau memanggil kapten dengan sebutan _benchwarmer_ , dasar tidak sopan!"

Yesung melirik ke arah belakang Jungmo sekali lagi. "Dia tidak terluka."

"Kau ini. Meskipun tidak terluka, tetap saja kau harus meminta maaf kan?" Sudut empat tercipta di pelipis Jungmo.

"Maaf," ujar Yesung tanpa arti.

"Yak kau ini! serius sedikit!"

Melihat Jungmo yang bersikap sangat keras dan Yesung yang bahkan terlihat seperti tidak mengerti sama sekali membuat Heechul tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Hahaha, sudahlah Jungmo-ah. Biarkan saja. Sepertinya Yesung-ah sudah sangat mengantuk. Lagipula kita mau pergi kan? Jadi biarkan saja."

"Tapi, Hee-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Heechul meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu teman satu timnya itu, berusaha menenangkannya, "Yesung, pergilah. Sebaiknya kau berusaha keras untuk tidak tidur saat bersepeda. Oke?" tambahnya seraya tertawa renyah.

Jungmo ingin protes sebenarnya, setidaknya siswa tahun pertama seperti Yesung harus meminta maaf dengan sopan pada siswa tahun ketiga seperti mereka, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan kehendak Heechul. Sikap patuhnya di lapangan ketika Heechul berperan sebagai Kapten ataupun pelatih masih sering terbawa meskipun mereka sebenarnya adalah teman dekat dan berada di luar lapangan.

"Hmm," gumam Yesung singkat setelah mendengar Heechul memintanya pergi.

Yesung (lagi-lagi) menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya."Heechul-sshi, wakil kaptenmu sangat protektif padamu. Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengayuh sepeda pinknya.

Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sepertinya itu kalimat terpanjang yang Yesung ucapkan padanya. Yang dia tau selama ini adalah Yesung sangat irit dalam hal berbicara.

Seperti halnya Heechul yang terkejut, Jungmo pun sama. Hanya saja kasusnya sedikit berbeda. Dia terkejut karena sepertinya Yesung mengerti perasaannya. Atau jangan-jangan Yesung tadi justru meledeknya?

Jungmo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung. Sama seperti yang Yesung lakukan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam. Sekali lagi ia menguap. Duduk di tepi laut dengan kedua tangan memegang joran pancing selama itu sebenarnya sangat melelahkan. Tapi memang seperti itulah cara seorang Choi Siwon melatih kesabaran dan ketenangannya.

Siwon memutar reel pancingnya ketika akhirnya merasakan sebuah tarikan dari bawah sana. Dengan bersemangat ia berdiri dan menggerakkan tangannya, memutar reel dengan lebih cepat.

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Saat ia yakin senar pancingnya sudah lebih pendek karena telah tergulung, ia menarik jorannya keatas dengan sedikit tidak sabar sembari tertawa.

"Eh?" ucapnya tak percaya saat melihat hasil tangkapannya. Bukan ikan pedang, baracuda ataupun sekedar ikan badut, hanya sebuah sepatu boot bekas. Siwon tertawa lebih keras karenanya.

"Tangkapan yang bagus," seseorang berkata dari belakangnya.

Siwon menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum saat tau siapa yang menghampirinya. Pemain ace Kirin, Yesung. "Hai!" sapanya, melambaikan singkat satu tangannya.

"Aku tau kau akan lupa." Yesung mendelik kearahnya.

Siwon menatapnya bingung. Baru setelah ia melihat tas di punggung Yesung, tempat ia biasa memasukkan bola basketnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ah! Seharusnya ia datang ke lapangan basket taman kota untuk bermain 1-on-1 dengan Yesung.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku pikir hari ini Kirin latihan sampai malam lagi," Siwon tertawa, tangannya mengusap bagian belakang lehernya kikuk.

Yesung menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku tidak menelpon saat kau sudah mengantuk."

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya lewat," tambahnya. Yesung berbalik dan bermaksud akan pergi. Tapi Siwon lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Yesung singkat.

"Besok aku akan datang lebih awal untuk menebus hari ini."

" _Pabbo_. Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa" Yesung melepas tangan Siwon dan pergi menuju sepedanya.

"Ah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah," gumam Siwon seorang diri. Ia tersenyum melihat Yesung yang telah berlalu dengan sepeda kayuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika latihan klub basket berlangsung hanya sebentar karena gym akan dipinjam oleh klub lain, Yesung akan pergi ke lapangan basket di taman kota untuk melakukan latihan tambahan.

Biasanya seorang diri ia akan melakukan _shoot_ jarak dekat, _three-pointer_ ataupun _dunk_. Sampai beberapa bulan kemudian, dia bertemu dengan Siwon disana. Dan Siwon menawarkan diri untuk bermain 1-on-1 dengannya.

Meskipun Yesung selalu menganggap Siwon sebagai rival utama, tapi ketika Siwon tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahnya, merebut bola di tangannya, lalu melakukan _dunk_ di depan matanya, Yesung tau ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' untuk tawaran sekaligus tantangan dari pemain ace Genki itu.

Selama beberapa bulan mereka selalu latihan bersama-sama. Perlahan-lahan menjadi dekat. Lebih dekat. Semakin dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat.

Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa menolak seorang Choi Siwon. Bahkan ketika akhirnya Siwon mulai mencondongkan badan dan mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bibirnya, Yesung tetap tidak kuasa mendorong pria yang 5 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menjauh.

Siwon itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memperlakukan namja lain seperti itu? Tapi entah kenapa, satu sisi lain dalam diri Yesung menyukainya, cara Siwon memperlakukannya. Siwon membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah yang paling spesial untuknya.

Tentu saja Yesung tau bahwa ia adalah spesial. Biar bagaimanapun orang-orang memanggilnya 'Pemain Ace Kirin', 'Super Rookie', blablabla. Jadi Yesung tau bahwa dia penting. Tapi Siwon membuatnya terasa penting dengan cara yang sangat berbeda.

Siwon bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman sekaligus kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Bukankah hebat, Kim Yesung yang irit bicara dan terkenal sebagai _The Emotionless Man_ dibuat tidak berdaya oleh _The Most Carefree Man Ever_ , Choi Siwon.

Ngomong-ngomong, si _dimpled-cheeks_ itu kemarin benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesal. Padahal malam sebelumnya Yesung sudah menelpon, mengatakan bahwa latihan sore Kirin dibatalkan karena teman-teman timnya yang lain mau menjenguk Baekhyun, salah satu teman satu tim mereka juga, di Rumah Sakit setelah sore sebelumnya dia mengalami kecelakaan ringan sepulang sekolah.

Yesung menunggu sangat lama di lapangan, berharap Siwon datang dan mereka bisa melakukan 1-on-1 seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi Siwon justru dengan asiknya menguap di pinggir laut dengan joran pancing di tangannya dan tidak datang sama sekali.

Orang itu, dia benar-benar bermasalah dengan manajemen waktu. Bahkan untuk latihan bersama timnya sendiri, dia sangat sangat jarang bisa datang tepat waktu. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu menjadi pemain andalan Genki dan sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Yesung meletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di dekat semak-semak setelah sampai di taman. Segera ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bola basket dari dalamnya.

Yesung berjalan kearah ring, ia celingukan beberapa kali seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah tau dia bermasalah dengan waktu."

"Apa?" Seseorang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Detik berikutnya bola basket ditangannya sudah berpindah tangan.

Orang itu, Siwon, bergerak cepat ke depannya, "Kau lama sekali, Sungie."

"Kau ada dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu?" Biasanya Yesung akan protes ketika Siwon mulai memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sungie'. Tapi mau ratusan kali protes pun hasilnya sama saja. Sepertinya Siwon tidak bisa dibantah. Jadi lebih baik Yesung yang membiasakan diri dipanggil dengan ' _pet name_ ' semacam itu. Meskipun ya itu terdengar agak memalukan.

"Aku tertidur di balik semak-semak sebelum akhirnya terbangun berkat stang sepedamu yang mengenai kepalaku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Telapak tangan Yesung menyentuh dahi dan pelipis Siwon. Ingin memastikan tidak ada luka di kepala Siwon karena stang sepedanya.

Siwon sempat terhenyak melihat perhatian yang diberikan Yesung padanya, sebelum akhirnya senyum lebar bertengger di bibirnya.

Ia meraih tangan Yesung yang menyentuh wajahnya, mengalihkannya kedepan dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku senang saat kau khawatir padaku seperti ini." Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Yesung. Menggodanya.

Yesung mendelik. "Mati saja kau~"

Setelah merebut bola di tangan Siwon, Yesung berlari dan melakukan dribble ke arah ring.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya, ia mengejar Yesung dan melakukan blok saat Yesung hampir melakukan slam dunk.

.

.

.

.

Tidak begitu jauh dari Siwon dan Yesung yang sedang bersenang-senang dibawah ring, seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan wajah cantiknya berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau pemain ace Kirin dan Genki bersama-sama seperti itu." Di belakangnya, seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, teman dekat sekaligus wakil kapten di timnya, Jungmo berkata dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau tau Jungmo-ah, setahun yang lalu aku merasa bahwa Siwon hanya akan melihat kearahku sampai akhirnya aku akan mengatakan 'iya'. Kalau tau akhirnya akan patah hati seperti ini, seharusnya aku dulu menerimanya."

Jungmo lebih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kapten timnya dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan saat Siwon mencium tangan Yesung. "Hee?" ujarnya.

Jungmo tidak pernah tau kalau setahun yang lalu, Choi Siwon yang masih berstatus sebagai rookie ternyata pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada teman satu timnya, Kim Heechul yang saat itu sudah berjuluk bintang Minhwa dan _Point Guard_ terbaik kedua Seoul.

Dan saat itu Heechul menolaknya?

"Jungmo-ah, hatiku rasanya sakit melihat mereka. Yesung benar-benar membuatku iri."

Dengan sigap Jungmo meraih tangan Heechul dan menariknya pergi. Genggaman tangannya sangat erat.

"Jungmo-ah lepaskan tanganku! Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat!" Heechul berkata dengan keras.

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Heechul, Jungmo justru menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi dan berjalan lebih cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengacuhkan perintah Heechul.

"Jungmo-ah, aku bilang lepaskan!" perintah Heechul lebih keras. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil membuat genggaman tangan Jungmo terlepas.

Jungmo menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Heechul yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Tangan yang digenggam dan ditarik secara paksa oleh Jungmo tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Heechul bertanya kesal.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Jungmo justru memerangkap tubuh Heechul yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jungmo-ah~" panggil Heechul dengan nada lebih lembut. Terkejut dengan sikap Jungmo yang lain dari biasanya.

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali. Ketika kau lelah datanglah padaku. Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan. Bersikap seolah-olah kau sangat kuat dan menahan semua beban di pundakmu."

Heechul mendengarkan, tangannya bergerak melingkar, membalas pelukan Jungmo. Dia tersenyum simpul mengetahui temannya mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tau kau dan teman-teman tim sangat mendukungku, karena itu aku tidak mengeluh. Aku tau aku kuat karena kalian."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Kau lemah Hee. Karena itu aku harus melindungimu," ucap Jungmo. "Saat kau merasa sakit, aku juga yang harus mengobatinya."

Heechul melepas pelukan Jungmo. "Jungmo, jangan meremehkanku. Kau tau siapa aku kan? Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku lemah dan dengan mudahnya akan jatuh sakit!" telunjuknya mendorong-dorong dada Jungmo, sedikit marah.

Jungmo menahan pergelangan tangan Heechul. "Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan."

"Aku berbicara tentang hatimu yang sedang terluka sekarang. Luka karena Siwon, aku yang akan mengobatinya." Heechul terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak sejenius Siwon dalam basket. Bahkan aku sendiri mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Tapi kau pasti tau dengan sangat jelas bahwa selama 3 tahun ini aku berlatih dengan sangat keras. Aku selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarmu dan membuatmu melihat kearahku. Bukan sebagai anggota dari timmu atau sekedar teman. Aku ingin kau melihatku lebih tinggi. Untuk itulah aku selalu berusaha! Sekarang saat kau sedang merasa sakit seperti ini, ijinkan aku menjadi kuat untukmu. Lihatlah aku dan bersandarlah padaku. Aku benar-benar menyukai dan peduli padamu, Kim Heechul!"

Jungmo terlihat terengah-engah setelah meluapkan semua perasaannya yang telah terpendam selama 3 tahun ini. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Heechul tau bahwa Jungmo selalu peduli padanya. Tapi dia tidak tau bahwa ternyata Jungmo memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar padanya. Mendengar semua itu membuat Heechul berpikir, tidak seharusnya ia merasa sakit karena Siwon, terutama saat ia sendirilah yang dulu menolak pemain ace Genki itu.

Dan tidak seharusnya pula ia merasa iri dengan Yesung yang begitu diperhatikan Siwon. Tidak setelah ia tau bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang bodoh yang ternyata sangat memperhatikan dan menyukainya.

Heechul tertawa, "Jungmo-ah, kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Heechul mencondongkan badannya dan memeluk Jungmo dengan erat.

"H-Heechul," Jungmo terbata.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku sebesar itu. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik," ujar Heechul. "Sekarang ayo kita mencobanya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau akan mengobatiku."

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan mulai berjalan. Ia menoleh kearah Jungmo dan tersenyum dengan cantik. "Ayo kita mulai sekarang," serunya kearah Jungmo.

Jungmo ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menyusul Heechul. Meraih tangan Heechul dan menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hmmm akhirnya mereka bersama," Seorang pria dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya berkata seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah melihat drama pendek antara 2 pemain Minhwa di hadapannya tadi. Sejak ia bertemu dengan mereka hari minggu kemarin, Yesung tau ada sesuatu antara mereka.

"Akhirnya kita mengintip mereka ya~" Sesosok lain di sampingnya menanggapi.

"Bukan salah kita kan kalau tanpa sengaja kita lewat di jalan yang sama. Dan lagi aku tadi mendengar Jungmo mengucapkan kata 'Siwon'." Si pria berponi, Yesung, mendelik kearah Siwon. "Apa sudah jadi kebiasaanmu mengucapkan suka pada setiap orang?"

Siwon melihat kearah Yesung, "Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Kim Yesung adalah seorang pencemburu."

" _Pabboya_ ~" rutuk Yesung, berpaling muka.

Siwon meraih wajah Yesung dengan satu tangan dan menghadapkannya kearahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium bibir tipis Yesung dan melumatnya pelan. Cukup lama.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sungie, saat ini yang ada di mataku, di hatiku dan di dalam pikiranku hanya dirimu-" Siwon berkata seraya tersenyum.

"-selain basket dan memancing tentu saja," imbuh Siwon yang akhirnya membuahkan rutukan lain dari mulut Yesung.

" _Pabbo_ _!_ "

^_^ E N D ^_^


End file.
